


Blizzards

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kmeme prompt. Cullen and Dorian find shelter in a blizzard and must share their body heat. You can probably guess what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kmeme prompt.  
> Not the best thing I've ever written but I'll pop it up here so I can keep track of it.

It had been a great idea in theory; one Dorian had been very enthusiastic about when Cullen had asked him about it. They would explore some of the snowy forests near Skyhold to see if they could find any useful resources, scout out possible threats, and if they were lucky they wouldn’t find anything awful and be back by dinnertime. Plus the added bonus of getting to spend some time alone with the object of his most recent daydreams was hardly a chore, though Dorian tried not to think about that too much.

 

Unfortunately the great idea had become far less so in practice as Dorian remembered just how much he hated the cold. What had started out so well was soon foiled by the fast change in the weather. “I don’t like the look of those clouds...” Cullen had commented so casually, and ten minutes later they had been calf-deep in snow, more of the stuff coming down thickly around them.

 

By some luck they had passed an abandoned hunting shack not too long ago, and had managed to stumble back to it without getting separated or lost. Dorian was definitely glad of the company now; Cullen seemed to know what he was doing. Or he hoped so anyway.

 

Cullen shut the door behind them and turned to look at the dark, dusty room as he kicked the thick snow off his boots. “We’ll have to stay in here until the blizzard stops.”

 

Dorian made a distressed sound, teeth chattering. “Now what? We just let ourselves be buried in a hut? We’ll freeze to death, and I’m far too pretty to die!” Dorian despaired as Cullen dug through his pack.

 

“We’re not going to freeze to death, look there’s a cot there and I’ve got blankets. We’ll just need to share body heat.” Cullen said it so matter-of-factly that for a moment Dorian didn’t react. Then the slow realisation of what the other man was suggesting crept in.

 

“Commander, if you wanted to get me out of my clothes you could have just asked at Skyhold.” He couldn’t help but smirk, even in the face of he was sure was his inevitable demise. At least he’d die with a witty remark on his lips.

 

Cullen looked a little wide-eyed at Dorian’s comment, and it made Dorian very smug to imagine there was a blush creeping under the already rosy cheeks. “It’s not... I mean... Your clothes are wet so... Look just do it alright? I don’t want to freeze either.”

 

Dorian would have shot back with a clever retort, but Cullen chose that exact moment to turn away and start pulling off his clothes. Well, if he ever had to pick a way to die, naked in a tiny bed with a man he found unbearably attractive wasn’t all that bad. Obviously there were things he’d rather do in that tiny bed, but if it was a choice of how he wanted to freeze, he’d definitely go with the option that involved Cullen and nudity.

 

Cullen didn’t look up from the floor as he stripped off; moving quickly to their bed for the night with exactly the kind of shyness Dorian expect, though he still caught a glimpse of the man’s behind and smirked to himself as he pulled off his own damp clothing. The smirk didn’t last though as he shivered indignantly.

 

“Dorian hurry up, you’ll be warmer once you’re over here.” Cullen sighed, pulling the blankets closer while Dorian continued to swear in Tevene as he tried to get his boots off. Cullen tried not to think about how it was going to feel to be so close to the other man. He reminded himself that this wasn’t some romantic getaway, and Cullen flushed and turned over to face the wall as Dorian pulled down his leather breeches.  

 

Dorian practically ran across the room to dive the under the blankets, for a split second entirely forgetting that they were both completely naked. There was an awkward arranging of bodies, and in the end Dorian found himself behind Cullen, pressed up against the Commander’s back. It was actually quite nice, circumstances aside, and certainly a lot warmer now.

 

 Cullen seemed tense, and Dorian theorised that being naked with another person like this was probably a little distressing for an ex-Chantry boy, so he made small talk instead. The one thing he really liked about Cullen was how easy it was to just talk. There was no hidden agenda, just honest curiosity. It was easy to forget they were huddling together in a dirty shack in the middle of a blizzard, and soon enough Dorian was just enjoying being close to another human being for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

Maker, how long had he imagined doing something like this with the Commander? He’d been thinking about being naked with him since after the first time they’d met, but this kind of intimacy, he’d begun to crave it as they went from acquaintances to friends. Cullen was a good man, the kind of man Dorian had always wanted in his life. Unlucky for him, he was fairly sure Cullen did not feel the same way.

 

Still, it was nice to be in this imitation of intimacy, however practical the real purpose. Unfortunately some other parts of his body agreed, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Cullen.

 

“What is... Oh for the Maker’s sake Dorian!” He suddenly spluttered, not really moving but squirming a little to try and move his hips as far away as the narrow bed would let him. Unfortunately it didn’t much more than brush against the offending area more.

 

Dorian couldn’t help but laugh a little even as he felt a small jolt, refusing to let go of the other man even as he also tried to move his hips back a little. “What? It’s not my fault! It’s an involuntary reaction.”

 

“Well... stop it.” Cullen didn’t sound all that horrified really, there was something else in his tone that Dorian couldn’t quite put his finger on, and he couldn’t see the other man’s face to get a good read of him. The tips of his ears were very red though.

 

“I’m trying,” Dorian sighed, resting his forehead on Cullen’s back for a second. “It’s just been a while since I’ve been in bed with a handsome man.”

 

There was a pause, then Cullen spoke again, sounding almost shy. “Do you really think that?”

 

Dorian blinked for a moment. If he didn’t know any better then he’d say that Cullen sounded hopeful. But that was ridiculous. Maybe he had hypothermia? Still, Dorian was nothing if not consistent, so he chuckled softly. “If I didn’t we currently wouldn’t be in this slightly awkward position. It takes a certain kind of man for me to lose what little self-control I have after all.”

 

“I think you’re handsome too. Very much so.” Cullen suddenly turned over, and Dorian was taken aback by how flushed and nervous the other man was. He was about ask him to clarify when Cullen suddenly pulled him close for an eager kiss.

 

It was official; he’d died in the blizzard. Because there was no way that Cullen of all people had just kissed him like that while they huddled naked in a tiny bed. While he had an incredibly awkward erection that certainly wasn’t being helped by the kiss.

 

Cullen licked his lips as he pulled away, a smile on his face. Dorian, for the first time in his life, didn’t know what to say for a moment, but he pulled it back with a smirk. “Tell me the truth, how long have you wanted to do that?”

 

“A while.” Cullen replied, always so honest. “I was hoping to steal a moment with you today, it’s why I asked you to accompany me... this part wasn’t planned.”

 

Dorian laughed, and then leaned over to kiss the other man again. Cullen made a noise against his mouth that only encouraged him, and Dorian let himself be rolled over along with the blankets so he was now firmly on top of Cullen. “My, my Commander... it seems you have also had an involuntary reaction to our situation...” Dorian said, rather delighted by that revelation.

 

“Do you have any idea how difficult it was having you pressed against me for so long? Maker I thought I was going to go mad.” Cullen laughed. “I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage...”

 

“Does it look like you’re taking advantage of me?” Dorian raised an eyebrow and rolled his hips just once, eliciting a wonderful sound from the man underneath him. Cullen shook his head, and pulled Dorian down hard for another desperate kiss, bucking his hips slightly.

 

Dorian didn’t need much more for an invitation than that, and he returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. Cullen was responsive and hummed happily as Dorian’s tongue pressed into his mouth. It reminded Dorian of the few trysts he’d had a teenager, eager kisses and shamelessly rutting hips while clutching blankets tight in case anyone walked in. Obviously the chances of that happening here were slim, but it was still bitterly cold outside their little bubble.

 

Cullen surprised him yet again as the man grinned and snaked a hand between them to take both their cocks in hand, allowing Dorian to move them together with every thrust of his hips. “Commander... anyone would think this wasn’t your first time rolling around with another man?” Dorian feigned shock, breaking into soft laughter as Cullen nipped at his bottom lip.

 

“Cullen. Call me Cullen.” He murmured against Dorian’s cheek as he leaned up to trail kisses wherever he could reach.

 

“I’d rather just kiss you again.” Dorian replied, doing just that.

 

Neither of them said much of anything for a while, focussing instead on each other, on Cullen’s hand around their cocks while Dorian thrust. The Commander was quiet, but Dorian began to appreciate the little hitches of breath, the way his eyelids would flutter, before capturing his mouth again in another searing kiss.

 

“Dorian...” Was the only warning Cullen could give before his bit his lip and came with a gasp across both their stomachs, and Maker if that wasn’t the most erotic thing Dorian had ever seen... He wasn’t far behind after that, coming with decidedly more noise before collapsing on top of Cullen with a long exhale.

 

“Well... that’s certainly one way to keep warm.” He said after a few moments of catching his breath.

 

Cullen groaned. “I knew you would say that.”

 

Dorian rolled to one side to allow Cullen some space to breathe, but stayed firmly attached to his side as he kissed the other man’s pale shoulder. But even as good as he felt, the doubt was already starting to creep in as sure as the cold air. “So that was fun. But I do wonder... if that was all you wanted, I’d understand.” His eyes flicked up to Cullen’s face.

 

“I like you Dorian; I thought I’d said that already?” Cullen smiled, and Dorian returned it.

 

“You’re only saying that because you think we’re going to die in this shack.” Dorian said, but he couldn’t hold a straight face. “I expect you to tell me again when we get back to Skyhold. As many times as possible.”

 

“I think I can manage that.” Cullen laughed, nuzzling his way closer and closing his eyes. Dorian followed suit. Curled up like this he could almost pretend he was somewhere else, though if Dorian was completely honest, right now there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
